


See Light in the World Again

by ivyspinners



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, References to Illness, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: After Scarif, Jyn sees Cassian with new eyes.





	See Light in the World Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollivanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/gifts).



> mollivanders gave me the prompt: _[17: I do not believe in love at first sight. But god damn. (Look at you.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1000)_

Throughout Jyn’s life, there are many beginnings burned into her mind, even when she tries to forget: her first glimpse of Saw Gerrera opening the cave trapdoor, haloed by light. The first words of her father’s message, so quiet in Saw’s empty cave, arrowing through her mind that _I never wanted to leave you, Stardust_. The first time she let Cassian into her heart, though Jyn cannot pinpoint the precise second that made all the rest, betrayal and lies and hope, inevitable.

The first time she tugs off her blindfold, weeks after Scarif, to see light in the world again.

The world still blurs like she’s seeing through a sheet of frosted glass, but when C-3PO waves a hand in front of her face, she can count his fingers. It almost makes up for how he’s also complaining, “Oh dear, sergeant. Oh dear. It’s not six weeks for another day. You needed to wait to take that off!”

(”His fussiness makes him perfect for difficult patients,” Princess Leia had suggested right before locking him in the medbay.)

“I’m making a call on the field,” Jyn says. “Now, how do I get to hanger 8-15?”

If it were a matter of reaching his room, that would be easy. She walked that path in the dark so many times, these past weeks, it’s burned into memory. The mess is equally familiar, as is the hanger, where Chirrut and Baze said goodbye once they were able to walk, or the sparring rooms, where Chirrut trained her enough she wouldn’t smack into walls without first brushing them with a hand.

But Cassian is in a briefing room (he generally is, at this hour) and it takes a couple of pointed questions before anyone directs her there.

Fortunately for them both, he’s on his way out, and she’s pretty sure from the tread and height that it _is_ him. He is also turned away, and she’s only three steps away when he hears.

When he turns, his features are a blur, but she can _see_ the sudden stillness of his body, the twitch of movement in his face, and almost taste his brief astonishment. It’s more, far more, than she has seen since the Death Star overloaded her retina’s delicate cells, and burned away half her skin. And it’s not that she didn’t _know_ he was alive, or that touch wasn’t important, but it’s still such a breathtaking thing.

“Jyn? Are you–”

She blinks. “I hope that twitch of movement on your face is a _smile_.”

A shake of his head, and he’s guiding her into a sideroom with footsteps louder than usual. Inside, once alone, he laces their fingers together.

She can see him again now, in a manner of speaking anyway, and up close (with blazing lights on), there’s the curl of hair falling over his forehead, the slightly parted lips, the weary lines bracketing his eyes and mouth, and there, right there, the spark of resolve tempered into softness that punches heat right through her veins. She can see him, and doesn’t need to rely on voice or touch to decipher his expressions.

“Do you need to find out?” There’s an invitation in his voice, but beneath it, uncertainty. The words make her sag in relief. She’d thought he wouldn’t let her, now that she can see again.

She reaches out to cup his face, traces the line of his lips with her thumb.

“I think I need to double-check,” she says.

“Always a good habit,” he agrees, voice low.

(Which is the precise moment C-3PO bursts into the room to demand she return to the medbay, and it’s a sign of her contentment she doesn’t close the door in the droid’s face.)

fin.


End file.
